


Thankful

by MosImagination



Series: Protective Momma Daryl Dixon [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adorable Judith, Alpha Carl Grimes, Alpha Rick, Alpha Rick Grimes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Daryl Dixon & Judith Grimes Bonding, M/M, Momma Daryl, Mpreg, Omega Daryl, Omega Daryl Dixon, Omega Verse, One-Eyed Carl Grimes, Post Mpreg, Protective Daryl, mentions of mpreg, protective momma Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: Daryl is thankful for the home they have in Alexandria. Even if he fears it is temporary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got so much good response from my first walking dead fanfic! (Protective mother) I couldn't help but write more. This takes place in the same world as that fic, but this takes place before the events in that one.   
> So many people also love protective momma Daryl, so I'm gonna make a whole series of these works!

Daryl smiled down to Judy as she pressed closer to his warm chest. He was cradling her, her small mouth wrapped around the dusty pink of his nipple. Her soft whines as she gulped down the comforting liquid. 

Daryl leaned in closer, bunting his nose against the top of her head. Smelling her sweet scent that tickled his nostrils. 

He felt the air in the room shift as he heard the heavy steps of Rick stop at the doorway. 

"You baby her Daryl." His voice was thick, but had the sweetest hint of a smile to it. 

Daryl laughed and looked over his shoulder, "well. She is my pup. And I will baby her till the day I take my last breath." He admired as Rick moved to them, sitting down on the bed and reaching over to stroke at the back of the omegas neck. 

His rough, large fingers dragging across the old bond bite. 

"I remember how you were after giving birth to Carl." 

Daryl smiled and gave a soft laugh. "I had been so worried about having him all those years ago. But the moment after he was laid on my chest. And he scented me. I was in love." 

Rick leant down to kiss at the bond mark, marveling at the quietest moan that Daryl released. "You breastfed him till he was three." He grinned. 

Daryl whined out, "because he is my pup. And the heir to your alpha pack leader stance." He teased and sighed before gazing back down to Judith. Her eyes were closed, one hand on his chest and the other gripping his thumb. 

"He has grown into a wonderous alpha." Rick whispered. 

Daryl smiled and nods, "that he has.." 

He then felt the room shift again as his oldest pup entered. 

"Momma.." Carl whispered. 

Daryl raised his head to see his boy, head down nervously. 

"Come here.." He purred out. 

Carl walked to his mothers side of the bed, sitting down and holding out the bandages. "Can you do it...?" 

Daryl smiled and sat up a bit more, kissing at Carls cheek. "Of course." 

Daryl shifted himself around, leaning against the headboard, Judith tucked against his chest, the young girl still suckling from him. He pulled Carl closer. Undoing the bandage and slowly pulling out the pad he would be placing onto his sons empty eye socket. 

Carl pulled his bangs up, revealing the wound as Daryl placed the patch down and begun wrapping the bandage securely around his head. 

Carl watched Judith with a smile. "How are you momma?" Daryl smiled to his son and shrugged, "fine, just resting with Judy. Glad you and your father came in though. Missed having you both close." 

"Sorry. Enid was being weird." Carl whispered.

Daryl whined, "I know Carl, you are trying to protect her...and I'm proud, my strong little alpha. But, I want you safe." 

"But mom-" 

"Carl, listen to your mother." Rick grumbled. 

Carl submitted, pushing his head down and bunting his nose with Daryl's. 

Daryl gave him a soft motherly kiss. "That's my alpha." He murmured and then gently moved Judith off of his breast. He handed her off toRick. He fixed his shirt and bra back onto his body. Daryl then helped to ease Carl down onto the bed. The family of four filling the king sized bed perfectly. 

Five or six years ago, or however long it had been, Daryl wouldn't have imagined himself living this life. The apocalypse happening around them as the four of them live their life. 

Carl, a handsome, 18 year old alpha. And a brand new baby girl, two years old, almost three. He was worried about if it would always stay this nice. 

They had to be safe in Alexandria, Rick had taken over as head alpha, and they were protected. But Daryl couldn't fight the sick feeling on his stomach every time they were preparing to go to sleep. 

Daryl rarely let Judith leave his side. He got anxious when she was in the care of someone else. He knew he had lost control of Carl the moment they arrived at Alexandria. He knew he could trust Ricks word that he would be fine. But it still gnawed at him.

His protective mother omega taking control.

Daryl helped the teen rest against him. "I do everything out of my love for you." He whispered and scented Carl. The tangy scent of concrete after it had rained, teasing at his nostrils. 

"I love you too momma." Carl whispered. 

Rick laid closer, Judith between him and Daryl. And one of his large hands holding tight to Daryl's. "I am thankful we've made it this far." 

Daryl smiled as he felt Rick press his nose into the crook of his neck. 

For a second Daryl struggled to grip to the positive. 

"I'm thankful too.." Daryl whispered, closing his eyes as he held to Carl, and rick. The presence of Judith tucked between both of his parents.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes you saw are mine! I am not being beta'd and I'm far to lazy to do it! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
